A Perfect Present
by Baron Munchausen
Summary: Thank you to Lady Tarlea for the prompt. Sir Anthony and Lady Edith struggle to find the perfect present for Stewart, who has problems of his own.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is just a quick something to thank everyone in the Andith community for all the support, respect, and camaraderie that makes it so wonderful, and to wish you all a merry Christmas!_**

 ** _I have to thank Lady Tarlea for the original prompt, and for her friendship through thick and thin!_**

Sir Anthony and Lady Strallan were pacing around Dury's, the biggest department store in York. Christmas shopping. On the twenty-third of December.

They were both very organised people. When they had married, they were delighted to discover that they were of one mind concerning family events: there were master plans and lists, tasks were allocated to named people with deadlines, and everyone around them was, metaphorIcally speaking, bashed over the head with organisation until they succumbed.

But this year was different. Edith was running a publishing house now, realising a long-held dream, with Anthony's backing. She really needed a secretary or a personal assistant to be as efficient as she liked to be.

For Anthony things were different. He still relied on his loyal valet and gentleman's gentleman, Stewart, and yet in the last few months, even Stewart had forgotten a few of Anthony's lesser dates and engagements until the last minute. It felt like chaos was catching.

But they were getting the Christmas shopping done now. They had chosen gifts for Edith's family...a not inconsiderable achievement, and now they were discussing the suitability of some silver cuff links for Anthony's nephew.

"He just doesn't strike me as a cuff links sort of young man. Perhaps when he's graduated" said Anthony.

"You know him better than I do, of course, but how about a new pair of driving gloves?"

"That's perfect! He's so keen on that new motor. Well chosen. Is that everything?"

"Everybody except Stewart and the staff" Edith answered, looking at the detailed list she held.

"Why don't you choose some nice, sweet bracelets for the maids and kitchen staff, and I'll see what might be good for Stewart?"

"If we can have tea and sit down afterwards, that's a deal. I'm exhausted."

Over tea in a nearby restaurant, Edith showed Anthony the bracelets she had chosen. They were had cost enough to make sure they meant something, though not so expensive that the staff would be embarrassed.

"They are perfect, my darling. You had such good taste" Anthony said appreciatively.

"What have you chosen for Stewart?" Edith asked, sipping her tea.

"Well, that's the problem, really. I couldn't find anything that I felt was right. And anyway, he's been so distracted recently, that I find myself quite concerned about him, and yet annoyed at the same time."

"He's just going through a bad patch, that's all. Lord knows, he's seen you through enough of the rough."

"Very true. Perhaps I'll go back to those cuff links."

After dinner they began to wrap up their purchases whilst drinking their coffee. They were finally beginning to feel relaxed and festive, now everything was done. Packages were decorated, with Edith doing most of the work and Anthony providing a spare hand to help with tying bows. This led to some mild flirtation; Anthony was about to propose an early night when Stewart asked for a moment of their time.

"Yes, what is it Stewart?" Anthony didn't mean to be brief, but he was distracted by some tissue paper that had slipped down his wife's décolletage.

"I'm sorry to give you this now, Sir, but I felt it really needed to be done as soon as possible." Stewart held out an envelope. Edith noticed his eyes glistening.

"Thank you, Stewart, and a very merry Christmas to you too. In fact, I have a small mark of my appreciation hereabouts…" Anthony looked around for the gift.

"I'm sorry, Sir Anthony, but this isn't a Christmas card."

"What is it then?"

"It's my notice, Sir."

 ** _Dun dun duun! There will be more before the New Year._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Oh dear...I promised more before New Year...isn't still 2016 somewhere on the planet?...No?...Crikey, apologies for leaving you all to wonder over Christmas what Stewart was up to, but things are cleared up here. Most importantly, thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. Those of you who said that Anthony without Stewart was like Wimsey without Bunter or Holmes without Watson...well, you are very near the answer (and the inspiration for this little fic!). And to all in the Andith community, I wish you a very joyful, brave, satisfying 2017. HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_

* * *

...

Late that night, in bed but nowhere near asleep, Sir Anthony cuddled his wife closer. He felt betrayed. And what made it worse was that he had absolutely no right to be upset. Stewart had done everything by the book, as always, insisting that he work out his notice and help Anthony find a replacement.

"But that doesn't make it any better. I trusted him."

"You trusted him to stay your butler and valet for the rest of your life?"

"Why not? Carson will stay with your family forever and ever, amen."

"That comparison is unfair to them both. Carson is the last of an endangered species. And anyway, even Carson married in the end."

"Mmm" said Anthony, as it had made him think.

"Why does he want to leave?" asked Edith.

"I...I don't know. He didn't mention."

"And you didn't ask while you were changing for bed?! Oh Anthony!"

"I'm afraid I was too upset. I dismissed him and changed by myself."

"That's why you took so long! Did you even find out if he has another position to go to?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Sir Anthony Strallan, I love you, and you are a very sensitive man, but sometimes it leads you to be over-sensitive. Not often, but sometimes. Now go to sleep and we'll see what we can do to unravel this mess in the morning. Together."

And knowing that his wonderful, and occasionally forceful, wife was right as usual, he snuggled up to her and did exactly that.

* * *

...

Christmas Eve dawned cold and bright. So was Stewart's smile when he saw Sir Anthony arrive in his dressing room.

"Good morning, Sir."

"Good morning, Stewart."

Their conversation was short, brittle, and to the point, each of them at pains not to offend the other.

Once bathed and dressed, Anthony joined his wife for breakfast. Edith watched the two men skirting around each other. If it hadn't been so sad, she would have found it funny. Just for once she appreciated that her female relations...Mary, Mama, Granny, Aunt Rosalind...would have got to the bottom of this situation within a matter of seconds, and sorted out a workable solution in minutes. But men...men let this sort of thing fester because it would be unseemly to ask about the other chap's feelings! How the male of the species ran the world was a mystery to her. _Well, of course, this is how half the world ended up at war with the other half, isn't it?_

She put that morbid thought aside and began to take action.

"When you are done with the breakfast things, Stewart, would you be kind enough to join us in the library to discuss Christmas arrangements?"

"With pleasure, my lady" Stewart answered smoothly, as she and Anthony walked through.

Anthony closed the door, and asked "What Christmas arrangements? I thought we were joining your family at Downton?"

"Of course we are, silly. I just needed Stewart to come in without thinking we're going to interrogate him."

"Get him here under false pretences, you mean?!" Anthony muttered.

"If you had asked him why he's going at any time in the last twelve hours, I wouldn't have to!"

Anthony gave a small _humph_ , as the door opened and Stewart entered.

"Thank you for joining us, Stewart, I'll come straight out with it. Sir Anthony and I need to know that you're not leaving because we're bad employers. Are we?"

"Good heavens, no, my lady! I couldn't have hoped for a better, more enjoyable position."

"Then why leave? Unless the position you're going to is markedly more prestigious…"

"I do not have a position to go to, Lady Edith."

"So why go, man!" Sir Anthony exclaimed.

"Because I am engaged to be married, Sir."

There was an awkward silence, which Stewart was too embarrassed to fill.

"I'm not a dinosaur, Stewart. You can marry and continue in your position here."

"But my wife-to-be would not want to live here, with respect, in the middle of nowhere. She presently holds a position of some importance with a magazine in London, and she is not willing to give it up. And I'm not willing to make her."

"Bravo Stewart!" Edith stood up. "Well done! I knew you two had more in common than you let on!"

Gentleman and gentleman's gentleman exchanged a strained but affectionate glance.

"What is your fiancée's name? What does she do?"

Stewart's pride was manifest.

"Her name is Margaret...she prefers Maggie...Argent, and she's one of the editors of _London Life_ , though she's always complaining about the other, _male_ , editors and saying that she might never manage to get the top job. She's been there five years now."

A business-like, steely-edged look had overtaken Edith's face while Stewart was speaking.

"With your permission, Stewart, I should very much like to meet Miss Argent...perhaps next week when we are all visiting the Chetwoods?"

"You really don't have to ask me, my lady. Maggie can hold her own. And you don't have to wait until next week. Maggie is staying here for Christmas...to see me."

"Here? At Locksley?" Anthony felt that events were slipping away from him.

"No, certainly not, Sir. That would be most improper. She's staying with Mrs Brandon's sister on the estate."

"Would tea today be convenient, Stewart? It's just that I find that running an ever-successful publishing house by myself is beyond even my organising ability. It would be rather wonderful to have a _female_ Chief Executive, don't you think?"

Edith didn't think she'd ever seen a face lit up with such happiness as Stewart's was then.

"Four o'clock would be very convenient, my lady. Thank you, my lady. Thank you, Sir Anthony."

He almost ran out of the library in his haste to set about organising tea.

Anthony looked from the door, to his wife, his lips slightly parted.

"Did you just...save me from losing my valet and best friend?"

"Yes."

"...and saved him from leaving a job he loves?"

"Seems so."

"...and sorted out your workload at the publishing house?"

"I think I have."

"...and offered a woman you haven't met yet a high-powered job?"

"Not quite yet, but if Stewart thinks she's good enough to marry, I believe I will consider her good enough to appoint."

"And where will they live?"

Edith came over to kiss her husband's cheek.

"I thought you could sort that one out, my sweetheart. I mustn't go about taking over everything on your estate now, must I?"

"Oh my darling!" He bent down to kiss her back, but straightened up again quickly.

"We didn't actually congratulate him on his engagement!"

"We can do that later. Now kiss me."

* * *

…

Everything was settled later that afternoon. Maggie was, as Edith expected, both experienced and organised. She had a wicked sense of humour, and a warm personality. Edith offered Maggie the job, and she blissfully accepted. Anthony insisted that Maggie move into a guest room at Locksley for the rest of her stay, then he beckoned them all to follow him out of the house, despite the cold.

"We needn't be out here long, but just humour me for a moment. Stewart, Miss Argent, these are the old stables. Since we became mechanised, and especially since I lost the ability to ride, they have had no use, no horses to stable. The Rolls and other vehicles have their own purpose-built garages. I thought, perhaps, if you think it might suit, we could convert the stables into married living quarters...near the house but not in it. A bell or telephone or something can connect the two. What do you think?"

"I think you are still my brilliant, and brilliantly-practical husband, my sweet" Edith whispered as Stewart and Maggie couldn't help a quick hug.

"A perfect present, Sir. Thank you. Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome, Stewart. Merry Christmas, and a very happy, hopeful New Year."


End file.
